This invention relates in general to blast furnace fuels and, in particular, to a new and useful method of, and apparatus for producing blast furnace coke from bituminous coals, particularly coals with poor coking capacities, in which the coals to be carbonized are ground, predried or preheated, mixed with binders, compressed or formed into briquets which have a small mechanical resistance and are charged into the oven chambers.